I'm With You
by Dark Kitten Saki
Summary: What happens to Rogue when Logan gets depressed after Jean dies. "I missed her. I missed everyone....I get the feeling I don’t know Logan." Rating is for minor cussing in the lyrics but I'd rather be safe than sorry. :Logan/Marie:


Song and Title: "I'm With You"

Artist: Avril Lavigne

Pairing: Rogan (Marie & Logan)

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.

Story by: Dark Kitten Saki

* * *

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark_

I wondered as I walked away from the mansion, after Jean's funeral, if you'd even notice I was gone. I hoped so. But I didn't think so. The Logan in my head was telling me where to go. He was more worried what would happen to me since I wasn't around you. He steered me away from the people who would hurt me, because, let's get real, his senses were far more advanced than mine. I followed his lead blindly.

_I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

Finally, I stopped running on a high bridge and looked over the water. It was dark and I was broke. I had no idea where I was going to stay the night. The clouds rolled in, and I thought of Storm. I missed her. I missed everyone. But, I couldn't watch you beat you're self up any more. I tried. I really did…. But… I wanted to cry every time I saw that look in your eyes, and your abused body that looked half starved. It was like you had wished it were you….

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

It was getting cold, and I was sure it was going to rain soon. I didn't know what to do. I was alone. I was just trying to clear my head, but to the darling Logan in my head it meant running. I sighed deeply. I don't even think they notice I'm gone. But then, that doesn't make sense. Jubilee would say something and so would Piotr…. They know but do they care…?

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

I looked to my inner Logan again, and let him take over for the night. I just turned to him, and let go. I didn't really care anymore; I knew he would let anyone hurt me. He was helping me, protecting me just like always, and I loved him for it.

_I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

That said, I get the feeling I don't know Logan. Not as well as I originally thought…. But, that could also come for him not really knowing himself. I was afraid in some ways…. Who knows what he lived through before I found him, and he me? I just hope it doesn't break him if it's riddled with horror.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know_

I shook off the feeling, and looked out through my eyes scanning hoping to see someone I knew. With Logan in control, if they tried to get too close he might attack them. A familiar place or landmark, they would have been a welcome sight too….

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

I had no such luck. I was scared. I was alone and I had Erik running around trying to get me to do something stupid. I'd figure out what later. Logan found a decent place to crash, better than an alley or something. A park, I think.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

I stayed there, lying awake for a long while trying not to cry. The wind had kicked up, and it was colder now. Plus, my cloak wasn't as warm as it could have been. I could hear my inner Logan trying to comfort me. How is it that my inner Logan wasn't half as depressed as the real Logan was?

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I feel asleep with that question on my mind. But I dreamed of Logan coming to find me, and he asked me if I was running again. I told him no, it was just the Logan in my head was restless. He took over my rational though for a while, but got over it. He frowned, and told me it was his fault. I glared at him, and told him to forget it. That I didn't care, because it was him in my head. I told him I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to me. He looked at the ground, seeming to mull that thought over.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

I couldn't read his face. He had it hidden from me, and that annoyed me. I called to him sharply, and told him to look at me, which he did. Then I told him I loved him, and that I loved having him in my head. He looked at me disbelievingly, but I insisted heatedly. Then, I shivered, even in my dream I couldn't be warm….

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

His eyes widened and he stared at me like I'd grown another head. It took him a while to realize I was shivering. Once he did though, he handed me his jacket to put on. I smiled ruefully knowing anyone else except Jean would have had to freeze. I mumbled a thank you as I put it on, and smiled at him warmly.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

He asked me, after a long moment of silence, if I was lost. I nodded sheepishly, and gave him a quiet affirmative. He smirked at me like he did when he couldn't decide why I had done what I had done, and gave up trying to understand. He took my hand and started to walk. We walked to a main street. He told me to follow it for about twenty miles Southeast, and I would recognize where I was.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and thanked him again. I made a move to give him back his jacket when he stopped me, and told me to give it to him when I saw him next. Then someone shook my shoulder, but I didn't want to leave this Logan here. Then he told me to go, and wake up because someone was worried about me. So I woke up to see my Logan. I stared wide-eyed at him as I whispered his name. He had come to find me.

"Did you think I'd let you go, Marie?"

* * *

Thanks for reading my song fic. Please review and tell me if it was to pity party-ish or whatever okay?

Thank you!

Saki


End file.
